Report 757
Report #757 Skillset: Music Skill: DiscordantChord Org: Harbingers Status: Completed Jan 2012 Furies' Decision: We will investigate implementing some version of Solution 2. Problem: DiscordantChord costs too much power for too little effect. The setup and cost (3p octave, 3p pfifth, 2p majorseventh, 8p to dchord) have the feel of an instakill but the effects fall far short. Magic is a common damage type from the standpoint of available DMP - for the power cost, the damage just isn't good enough. While the ~7 stun from a full dchord is decent, halving mana/ego is almost counterproductive for a bard since we require the target to have those to follow up with damage from minorsixth. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Have power spikes not figure into the power cost of utilizing discordantChord. A bard uses 2p to afflict with this, they should not have to pay another 2p to utilize the affliction. Change the message the bard sees when activating a full or partial dchord when executed. (Currently, power cost is our only indicator of how many afflictions they have when we attempt, and we do need to know the difference between a full and partial dchord.) 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, buff damage by having a small portion, ~10% each, of the mana/ego loss on a full discordantChord trigger mana barbs/ego vice, allowing bards to capitalize somewhat on the mana/ego loss outside of groups. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Have discordantChord cost 1p per auric affliction, instead of 2p. Player Comments: ---on 1/15 @ 03:28 writes: Solution 2 or 3. This skill definitely feels like it requires the setup of an instakill and at the very least the damage, power restrictions or both need to be buffed to reflect how hard it is to pull this off. I don't feel the nature of this skill will cause the changes proposed to make much, if any, impact in group vs group situations, either. ---on 1/15 @ 03:48 writes: This issue was last raised in report 581 where suggestions to outright make it an instakill, or else have the full mana/ego loss trigger manabarbs/egovice were rejected. My preference is for solution 2, which incorporates solution 1. It would address both the damage and power concerns in a meaningful way. Solution 3 would basically allow us to hit with it a second time, and/or hit with it faster, allowing us to capitalize on it before they start curing the auric afflictions while we sit there like dummies waiting for power. ---on 1/15 @ 23:22 writes: I like solution 1, possibly 2. ---on 1/16 @ 18:28 writes: 8p setup and 8p execution on something that requires sticking 4 afflictions, which we can't track, while making sure we are on eq when earache ends to prevent curing. Not to mention its hopeless if any passive curing is in play. It's too much power and effort for too little. Decreasing the setup cost would create a balance mess. The best solution would be to lower the cost of discordant chord and or boost the effect. I support solution 3 with a damage boost. ---on 1/20 @ 09:20 writes: Will have to pretty much reiterate what has already been said here, but I am also of the mind that the power usage here could definitely use some revision. I would be in support of solution 2 or 3 here. Solution 1 is fine, although ascertaining whether a full chord was hit or not is trivial and easily accomplished with a single line of code. That said, inclusion of a line for this would certainly not go amiss. ---on 1/24 @ 15:54 writes: Solution 1 or solution 2 sounds good.